Hunted
by Assassin's Grrrrl
Summary: I live two lives. The life of the Huntress and the Hunted. I didn't choose this life. No, it was shoved into my arms with a no return policy. Now I am hunted by one of the most feared men of my time, Connor Kenway. (this is just something I'm trying out. please review so I know if I should continue.)
1. Morning Pains

My eyes flutter open as my brain continues to pound within my head. The world is nut a fuzzy, spiraling painting while my eyes struggle to regain the focus I had lost the night before. What is it with people and deciding that ignoring my warnings are just the hip new thing to do. Seriously. Oh well, all I can say is that those solders were stupid and _really_ should have listened.

All of my bones ache, especially my back, and my skin is raw from the rough ground I had no doubt been rolling all over in my sleep, one that lasted who know how long. My weak arms struggle to lift me but eventually they slowly and unsteadily Raise me to my knees. A small moan of pain leaves my lips as my back protests against the simple action. It doesn't matter how many times I do this, I will never be able to take this pain like a true woman. It doesn't feel as bad in the beginning, just afterwards. It doesn't works its way up to being painful as shit. No. It just hits me like a fucking tsunami.

I look around the area, the multitude of dead bodies making themselves known to my eyes. They are red coats. The bastards. While I was out hunting for some more skins to sell, these assholes showed up and began to bug the shit out of me. It was obvious what they wanted, however, they weren't getting it. I began to walk away, but their stupid ass commander grabbed me and through me against a tree and began to undo my clothes. No matter how much I warned them that they were making a grave mistake, they ignored me, like everyone else I have killed, stupid fucktards. I don't think any of them thought that their last words would be "Monster!" or "Kill it!" Dumb asses.

God, my head hurts so bad right now. These are times that I wish that live in a town or a village. At least somewhere near a doctor, it would make things so much easier. Then again, it would complicate things more than needed. I'd probably kill so many innocent people. Its just not worth it.

Judging by the somewhat familiar forest that surrounds me, I am not that far from my hidden camp, the one that the stupid red coats found. The stupid bastards probably sent a few solders back, so now my home is compromised. I absolutely hate it when someone stumbles apon my home, whether they be friendly or a solder. If they are just innocent, I send them on their way before packing up my shit and moving camp. However, when some solders show up, things get messy and moving takes way longer. Its annoying as fuck.

My wobbly legs struggle to hold up my weak, sore and naked body as I make my way towards my camp. I have some extra clothes there for my cold body and some food for my aching stomach. However, before I can reach my pathetic excuse for a home, My stomach decides to be a bitch. I land on my knees as I hurl up any food I had eaten yesterday and a bit of blood. Great.

I use the back of my hand to wipe away the fowl substance sticking to my lips in disgust before forcing myself back to my feet and continuing on my 'journey'. It isn't long until I reach my camp site, and as soon as I'm there, my knees give out, causing me to crawl the rest of the way to my tent. I drag my huge ass camping bag out of my small tent and open it, rummaging through it to find my clothing. My hands come across the things I'm looking for and I quickly slip them on, covering my shivering body with the semi soft material.

I wrap my arms around myself for a bit, just to let myself regain some more body heat before I notice something. My feet are still naked. Damn, I must have forgotten my boots with the stupid dead solders, my bad. I sigh before I toss some dry wood into my fire pit and set them on fire. I hear some rustling in the bushes near me and I quickly slide a small knife from one of the many pockets in the cloak that hangs over my shoulders. I can see the tiny form of a hare and I throw my knife, hitting the small thing dead on, killing it instantly.

I crawl over and grab the poor hare. I don't like killing animals, but I do need food. I take one of the sharp sticks I keep by the fire and spear it through the hare. I place the speared rabbit over the fire before I push myself tom my feet and begin to walk through the forest yet again, retracing my footsteps and the smell of blood to help me find my way.

I reach the bodies quickly and quickly slip on my boots before beginning to drag the bodies of the redcoats towards a nearby river. One after the other, I toss nine of the bodies into the fast moving water. There, my tracks have been covered. The bears shall enjoy the meal I sent to them, you know, whenever it gets to them.

My sensitive ears pick up the sound of wolves, all growling as they slowly close in on my position. The overwhelming smell blood and flesh has drawn them in, just like I expected. I left one out of the ten bodies out of the river because I could hear the wolves growling and barking at each other as they followed their noses. This was their feast.

My body jerks to the side, narrowly missing the wolf that launched himself at me. His brethren joining, all six of them surrounding my in a full circle. The alpha male asserts his dominance by barring his teeth first and holding his head high. His sharp teeth glisten in the light as he takes one step forward towards me. He is the one that I shall need.

My hard gaze meets his, piercing past his angry and rough exterior, to the natural instinct that he relies on to survive. I am someone who can cause him and his pack harm, so his natural thought is to eliminate me. However, I am not going to hurt him or his pack, He just needs to realize who I am and what I'm capable of. As much as people think that wolves are mindless and do not think about what they kill, they have very good memories, its just difficult to get them to stay still long enough to remember.

My eyes never leave his as I slowly crouch down, grab the last dead solder and hold his lifeless form up to the wolves. All of their eyes look to the body, their mouths slightly watering, all but the Alpha. His eyes stay on mine. In his mind set, he mist hold dominance above all. However, I refuse to let anyone think of themselves as superior to me. I hold his gaze as he slowly begins to back down from our internal battle, his mind beginning to realize exactly who I am. I have run into this male before, and it did not turn out well, the scar on his cheek proof of that.

His angry sky blue eyes tear away from my calm neon yellow ones, glaring at the ground beneath him. A smirk graces my lips as I straighten my posture, holding in the wince my stiff bones causes. The dead, bloodied body of the red coat hits the ground with an audible _thud_ as I begin to stalk closer to my camp, which is in the direction the Alpha is blocking.

His muscled body moves aside, letting me past him as his pack watches on in shock. They do not recognise me, for they have never fought me. However, they do not need to, only he does. I can hear their claws and teeth ripping through the dead red coat's clothing and flesh, tearing him apart piece by piece.

My nose picks up the smell of the cooking hare I put on before I left. I close my eyes as I continue walking, taking n a deeper breath through my nose. Its almost done. I guess in a way, I'm glad for my heightened senses, but they are also a curse. A constant reminder of what I've done and can do. One that will take over my thoughts in eleven days. The night that I must live without my thoughts or emotions.

Once I reach my camp, I quickly remove the hare from the flames, placing it onto some sticks that I've made to look like the ones on either side of the fire. They are shaped like a 'Y' and can hold anything that I spear a stick through. As the meat cools, my mind begins to wander off.

I didn't choose this stupid fucked up life I have. Not at all. From what I can tell, I'm the only one like me. I can barely remember anything from before this life, its all one big blur, and I kind of want it to stay that way. The only thing I can really pull out of my memories without really trying was the amount of blood, pain and screaming. Those are things a child should never have to experience. Which is why I refuse to go snooping around in my brain for the answers I sometimes so desperately want. What is seen and done, cane never be reversed, so why try?

I slide my dagger from its sheath by the fire. I always forget to put the damn belt around my waist, so that I actually have it when I need it. Using it last night would have been so much fucking easier then what I was forced to do. My skilled hands cut through and separate the meat from the bones. Once I finish doing that, I burry the bones in the loose dirt next to the fire pit. The bones of other animals rest there, and its just easier to burry them in one place.

I learned to do that after secretly watching a native do it when I was younger and just learning how to live on my own. According to them, burring the bones was showing the dead animals respect for their contribution to another's life. However, when it comes to man kind, I refuse to show them any respect, since the only men I kill are the ones who are cruel and deserve it. Cruel men deserve cruel fates, and that's exactly what I give them.

karma bitch.

I began to eat my meal as the sun begins to set,. wow, this day has gone by really fucking fast. then again, I did sleep through most of it. I quickly finish my meal and slowly crawl into my tent, sliding into my make shift bed. Tomorrow, I shall be moving my camp elsewhere, for now though, I need some more sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Okay, so this is just something im trying out. I have no idea how it is so I would extremely appreciate some feedback. I think I will pull a -JennaKobis- (amazing writer and you should seriously look up her story "Rain" and "Tides of a Revolution") moment and say that I will post the next chapter I get at least five reviews. I just want to know how this is before I continue with it.**

**Anywhore, I hope you enjoyed :)**

**bye :) **


	2. Moving

Wake up call went so much better this morning, my aren't fuzzy, ears aren't ringing, muscles are actually working and my bones dot feel like they are made of jelly. All in all, it is a pretty decent wake up call. I love it when I wake up like this. It usually means that today will be a good day and that I will have very few things to complain about. Usually...

I slowly crawl out of my small tent, stretching my arms over my head. Once I hear the satisfying _crack _in my back and both of my shoulders, I move on to my the rest of y body. I bend my neck to the side until I hear the small_ pop _before proceeding to do the same to the other side. I stand up and stretch my legs until I hear each joint make a noise.

Now my body feels more relaxed and less tense. I hate it when my body stiffens up on me. its extremely annoying. A soft sigh leaves my lips, I need to pack my whole camp up and make it look like no one was ever here... yay...

I turn to my tent and begin to pull out the pegs holding the rope that binds it to the ground. As soon as they are out, my tent collapses to the ground. Hmmm... perhaps I should have taken my bed and other stuff out of it before I toppled on top of them... oh well, too late now.

I fold my tent neatly, setting it along with the other pieces of the tent into a nearby bush to conceal them from prying eyes. I am not the only one that lives out here in the woods. The thing that separates us is that I don't take anything that I find laying around, for it could be valuable to someone else. Anyway, I've been robed while looking for a new camp site once before and I refuse to make that mistake again.

My bed is just bunch of animal furs that I've collected over time and placed on top of one another to give me at least some cushioning, pretty simple to take apart and put away. When you live out here and are forced to constantly move around, you get used to having things that are easy to take apart and put back together, it just makes life so much easier.

I stomp and kick at my fire pit, erasing any evidence that it was ever there, while also throwing the rocks into the nearby trees, In multiple different directions. I take the clothes that I had placed on some rocks in the sun, so that they could dry off after my unexpected swim a few days ago. damn, that water was so fucking cold. Anyway, I take them off the rocks and stuff them into my huge ass camping bag. It I one of the only things I have that I bought from villages.

Once everything is packed, I stuff them into some thick bushes, the only thing in my hands being my bow and quiver. Before I can actually set up my camp again, I need to find someplace to actually set it up. I slide my bow and quiver over my shoulder and onto my back. I then begin to climb a nearby tree, resting in the 'Y' spot for a moment before continuing on.

Once at the top, I begin to run. I jump from tree branch to tree branch, occasionally shooting my arms out to swing myself like a fucking monkey. As I am swinging, I see the last branch I can swing on before I need to start free running again. However, instead of letting myself hang from the branch before hauling my self upwards onto the branch, I do something else.

I use the momentum I've gained from my constant swinging to swing myself forward with enough speed to rival a cheetah. I land in a crouched position on the branch I was just swinging on. Basically, I swung myself, while still holding the branch, all the way around to the top of the branch where I landed. I turn on the branch and jump to a more stable one before taking off again.

Man, I love running through trees like this. I just feel so free and happy, its like I'm a kid again. I feel wild, yet calm. Its like everything has found a balance. This is one of the only times that I can actually be at peace, its a nice change to the hell I live in every day. My Red and black hair flows feely behind me as the wind flows through it.

My eyes catch a mostly clear area, one that is surround by trees and bushes, blocking it form the view of any outsiders, unless they were purposefully looking for something in the trees like me. I let my intense eyes travel the are, memorizing the surroundings so that I can make my way back to this place. I turn around a let my good memory lead me back home. it isn't long until I get back to my past camp.

I grab my large and heavy camping bag and stuff my tent equipment into it before heaving it over my shoulder and onto my back. Why I didn't just put my tent in my bag from the beginning, I'll never know. I begin my long hike through the woods, my memory serving its purpose. I can't carry this huge ass bad through the trees, I'd probably break all of the fucking branches with its weight. So instead, so I have to lug this thing through thick forest while avoiding any wild animals. this is why I hate fucking moving...

By the time I make it to the new site, my legs are sore and its starting to get dark. I love sunsets. They have so much beauty. Sunsets always have such a beautiful multitude of colours, it grabs my attention every time. The beauty is also heightened when you live in a forest and not a city that spews smoke all the damn time. The pinks, purples, reds, oranges and yellows all tie in so nicely together. My home may not have great shelter from the harsh weathers or bandits, but it deffinately has the best views and scenery ever.

As the sun continues to set, I begin to rebuild my camp, repeating the same routine I use every time I am forced to move my homes. Once my tent is pegged to the ground and is standing, I begin to lay my bed out, placing one animal hide on top of the other until there is some cushion. I also place my camp bag inside so that it will stay safe from any prying eyes.

Its almost dark now, I should probably gather some wood and rocks, seeing as how I'm going to need them to make my new fire pit. I crawl out of my small tent and stand before making my way out of the clearing. I already see three large that will be good to surround my fire pit, if I find two more, then I can make my fire for the night.

I bring the rocks back to my camp, which, by the way, is not easy with their size and my short arms, and drop them into a pile. However, before I can turn around and head back into the forest, my sensitive ears pick up the sound of people running and screaming. Most of their words are unclear thanks to the distance, but from the authority in their tones, I can guess they are solders. Also, the only word I can make out is Savage, seeing as how they continuously keep screaming it.

I guess on of the natives in the area pissed off a patrol of guards. Seriously... when will they learn. Idiots. don't get me wrong, I like the natives, I've actually had little trading sessions with them. I give them some of the meat and furs that I've gathered and they give me some hand crafted arrows, they are better quality than the ones from general stores. However, pissing off patrols of guards and then running off, probably in the direction of home, is just plain stupid.

I sigh softly before going back into my tent and grabbing my stone dagger. I had bought this kick ass weapon on one of my trips to a nearby village, where I sell my furs, meats and other animal parts for some money. I usually spend the small amount of money I earn on clothing, but the dagger just looked so cool and its was in my price range. It has beautiful designs and is very lethal, perfect for me.

I also grab my bow and quiver, sliding them onto my back as my dagger makes its way into its sheath on my hip. Why I don't just keep it there, I'll never know. Now I can go back out. I only need these weapons in case those stupid solders actually cross my path while I'm on my rock hunt. Also, it could be fun to put an arrow into ones eye. That way the native can get away while the red coats look around like lost puppies.

I walk into the forest again, my eyes searching for the right size rocks while my ears listen for any warning noises of oncoming people. From the sound of things, the native either got away and the solders gave up looking for him, or they killed the poor sucker. I honestly don't really care, as long as they stay away from me and my camp, then everything will remain calm.

Finally! There are two rocks right there! they look to be the perfect size too! Yes! Now I get to-

Suddenly, a body falls from the trees above me, hitting the ground hard as a small groan of pain leaves his lips. His tomahawk lands right next to my foot, making me jump slightly. What the hell!? This man looks to be native by the colour of his skin, yet it is lighter than most natives. He must be a half breed. I instantly feel bad for him, men like him were always beaten for their skin tone... its not right.

He is wearing long, pure white robes that makes him stand out in the darkness. They have blue rims and a red sash tied along his waist. The grey-ish black pants he wears are cut off by native style boots that reach his upper thighs. What is this guy? There are strange symbols that line his belt and arm bracers. Come to think of it, they look kind of familiar.

However, that's not the only thing strange about this guy. He also has a long deep gash on the outside of his upper right thigh and a bullet in his left shoulder. Judging by his deep breathing and the low beat of his heart, he is unconscious, and dying.

"There he is! That woman must be helping him escape! kill them both!" Some solders yell as they run towards me and the unconscious native. They must be the ones that were chasing him and inflicted such wounds.

Well fuck...

I have to move again...

* * *

**Okay, so I know I said that I would post the next chapter in five reviews, but I realised that I cant really ask that until I have something worth reading and reviewing for. so here is a bit ore to the story.**

**pleeeaaaaaase review so that I know whether or not to continue.**

**please! my poor young writing heart needs it!**

**anywhere, bye everybuggy!**


	3. Again!

Are you fucking kidding me!? Like seriously! I just got to this damn place and set up my camp and everything else! Why, the fuck, do I have to move again! Its fucking ridiculous!

I duck under a bayonet that one of the solders swings at me before shoving my stone dagger into his gut. He cries out in agony as I rip it out quickly and spin on my heal, slitting another's throat in the process.

Stupid, strangely dressed, wounded, native bitch! If it weren't for him, then I wouldn't be fighting these red coats and be faced with moving my camp to a new fucking place! I've only lasted, what, two days since the last fight I had with these stupid assholes! Fuck, now I just feel like a god damn murderer. This is honestly fucking ridiculous!

A red coat brute swings his heavy axe towards my head, his green skirt thing twirling with him. I dive at the last moment, narrowly avoiding getting my head removed painfully, while a roll around him. I stand up quickly, getting behind him and slitting his throat in one fluent motion while he is recovering. Okay, only three left, two of the simpler solders and one captain, this should be easy.

One of the little guys thrusts the bayonet on tip of his gun towards my gut at the same time his companion does. I step to the side, avoiding one of the thrusts and grabbing the end of the guns barrel, while my other hand uses my stone dagger to deflect the other blow. I throw the barrel of the gun I'm holding into the others gut before using my stone dagger to throw the gun from his hand and pierce his companions face. I rip out my dagger and shove them to the ground. Only one left.

However, as I turn around, my ears pick up the click of a gun and I can tell that it is aimed at me. I spin around quickly and throw myself backwards in an attempt to miss the oncoming bullet completely. As I fall to the ground, the bullet wizzes past my head and I can feel it slightly cut through my eyebrow. It doesn't enter my head, but it was close enough to cause damage.

I swiftly stand up before the captain can make a second move, and rush forwards as I pounce on the man, nocking the sword from his hand and to the ground behind me, out of his reach. I pin him beneath me as I bring up my own dagger, placing it to his throat, ready to end his life. My eyes flicker to his, my first mistake. In them, he looks absolutely terrified and I can see that he is silently pleading for mercy, causing me to hesitate, my second mistake.

As a result, the captain grabs my right arm, the one holding the knife, and bends my wrist in a painful angle, making me drop my dagger. He thrusts his face into mine, successfully head butting me. He then kicks me in the back, sending me tumbling off of him. The captain begins to stand, however, before he can retrieve his sword, one of my arrows pierces his upper back, straight in the spine. A quiet cry of pain leave his lips before his body tumbles lifelessly to the ground.

Stupid bitch... that hurt... I look at his lifeless body, the blood pouring from his back. Thats what you get when you take advantage of my mercy, asshole. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate red coats?...

A low growl escapes my lips as I place my bow back over my shoulder and retrieve my dagger from the ground next to me. My hand slowly comes up to my head, wincing slightly as the cut on my left eyebrow shoots extra pain through my already aching skull. I rub my eye as some of the blood drips onto my eyelash, confirming my suspicions on the amount of blood I was loosing from the stupid wound. I guess his bullet got me pretty good, not only is it running down into my eye, but its also flowing down my temple.

My gaze diverts to the unconscious and robed native not too far from the dead red coat bodies. I don't know who the hell he is, or if I should even help his sorry ass. Should I just leave him here to die, or should I bring him back to my camp and send him on his way after he has been tended too. For some reason, both sides of my mind are screaming for me to help him, as if he is special somehow.

Well, fuck. this is just fucking great. I sigh loudly as I make my way towards the natives limp body. At first, I think that he is dead, that is until the slow beat of his heart confirmed otherwise. Great, just great. Now, I have to lug his armoured ass through a fucking forest, both of our blood attracting wild animals. If we get attacked, then I also have to defend his sorry ass, like seriously, what have I gotten myself into? When I'm finished bandaging him up and saving his life again, I have to move the bodies of the red coats, _and _when he leaves, I have move again. Man, I love my life...

Damn, this guy is heavy as shit... All of his armor and weaponry is affecting my speed and I don't think ill get to the camp anytime soon. However, if I take them off here, the blood will flow more easily and he'll get pretty pissed if another animal tears his uniform to shreds. However, when I get to my camp and am tending to his wounds, they are coming off. I don't need him trying to stab me in my sleep.

It takes me a good half hour to make my way back to the camp, my sensitive eyes tracking my own footsteps when I came through here earlier. Luckily, we didn't run into any wild animals, well, ones that wanted to kill us anyway. Now, it is really fucking dark, and I still haven't finished my fire pit... fuck... I don't even have the rocks for it yet! damn it!

I lay the native down on the ground in from of my tent, before rushing inside my small home. I grab my super large camping bag and shove my hand into it, rummaging through it in the dim light. My hand comes into contact with a wrapped bundle of candles, and a little box tied to it. I pull that out and set it next to me before searching through my bag again. I find my medical kit and a candle plate.

I always keep a lot of random items I never use for situations such as this. I never use candles but I have them just in case I am unable to light a fire and I need the light, just like I do right now. I guess after I finish ensuring that this guy lives, I can go back to the little scene I created, hide the bodies, grab the rocks and make a fire pit once I return.

The things I do for strangers...

I leave my tent with the candles, my med kit, and a plate. I place the kit next to the unconscious man before shoving four candles into the ground around him and setting them aflame. I place one more candle on the plate before also setting it on fire.

Now I can see him much better. My small and nimble hands undo the top button of the man's uniform, the second one following shortly after, and so on. His torso is now revealed to me... and Daaaaaaaaaamn. this guy has muscles! I've seen men with abs and stuff before, but this guy is... just wow... Anyway... I gently slide his uniform over his shoulder, careful not to aggravate his shoulder wound more than necessary. Damn, that had to hurt.

The bullet isn't that deep in his shoulder, but it must have hit something good, cause its bleeding like crazy. Good news, the bullet is going to be easy to remove and it wont take all that long to heal. However, the bad news is that he will be unable to move his arm much while he is recovering. I'm really glad that he is unconscious for this, or else he would be in a shit ton of fucking pain. which reminds me...

My hands roam to the various straps along his body as I remove his bow, quiver, sword, tomahawk, knives on strings, gun and those leather bracers on his arms with a metal thing on them. I toss them to the ground a few feet away, just far enough away so that if he suddenly wakes up as I'm tending to his wounds, he cant grab any of them to fast for me to counter attack. I really don't want to have had to go through all of this trouble just to save his sorry ass, only to have him stab me when he feels a little pain. not my idea of a nice introduction.

I open my kit and pull out a couple wraps of bandages, a bottle of alcohol, a needle, some thread and some of my herbal medicines. I take a deep breath to calm some of my nerves before pouring the alcohol on his shoulder wound. The man's muscles tense up and his faces scrunches up in pain, but thankfully he doesn't wake up. yay, some luck...

I don't know what it is, but something about him scares me. No one, and I literally mean no one scares me. so why does he?

I slip my fingers into the hole in his shoulder, completely ignoring the blood that seeps down on to my hand, searching for the musket ball inside. I soon find it, and in one quick motion, I remove it, trying to cause the most minimal amount of damage as possible. Just because he is asleep, doesn't mean that he cant feel any physical pain. Blood immediately pools from the now unblocked wound, cascading down his arm...oh fuck...

I quickly push the thread through the tiny hole in the needle, letting it sit in one of the candles' flames, and begin to sew him shut. Once I finish I open my herbal medicine container, gathering a rather large glomp of it on my hand, and begin to gently massage it on the closed wound before bandaging it with almost a full large roll of bandages. My eyes roam down his body till they reach the wound on his leg. well...Fuck...Now I have to fucking undress him... how fucking lovely...

please be wearing pants... please be wearing pants... please be wearing pants... please be- YES! He is in fact wearing pants! thank god... that would have been too much to see of him on our first meeting...

I pour alcohol over the wound before rethreading my needle, placing it in the flames to disinfect it, and stitch it up. More of my herbal medicine is rubbed on his skin before I bandage his leg too. Now that he is all stitched up and stuff, I sit back and listen for something in particular...There it is... He has a steady heartbeat, he is going to be alright.

Now, the man is shirtless, don't worry I put his pants back on right after I had finished with his leg wound, and all patched up. I gently lift him up from under his armpits and drag him to my tent, his legs rubbing along the ground. For some reason, I cant seem to summon the strength I know I have to lift his heavy ass up and carry him. I lay him on my bed and wrap a blanket around him.

After that, I leave the tent and put away the rest of my things. I then hide his weapons and place the upper half of his attire, neatly folded might I add, in the tent. With that done, I blow out the candles and put them away too. Now I have to go hide the fucking red coat bodies, find some more large rocks for my fire pit, and watch to make sure neither of us are attacked while we sleep as this stupid guy recovers.

why am I such a nice person? seriously? it always come back to bite me in the ass anyways, so why bother?

uhg, whatever. Off to finish what I started. What a fantastic fucking night. So god dam fucking fantabulus.

* * *

**Hi everybuggy :D **

**so, just to clear this up. The main female character is my OC, not Aveline. Just so you know :) **

**anywhore, hope you enjoyed :D **


End file.
